flying in storms
by sithsentinal
Summary: as lightning strikes Berk Hiccup makes a hard decision for him, Astrid and the rest of the village... (currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_(Hiccup's POV)_

"We can hide Toothless in the cove for now ." Astrid said searching for the owners of the distant voices

I looked around and turned to Astrid "they will only find him later, no we have to go." I could see the shock on her face "we?" she asked I looked at her closely _not many people will miss me _I thought

"He won't make it on his own and I wouldn't want him to. I'm going with him Astrid." I scratched his head earning a purr, she then looked a bit scared "but you will come back won't you?" she asked stepping forwards closer to me "yeah eventually when they find out that it wasn't because of Toothless." The voices got closer and I saw her shoulders slump in defeat I felt a slight pain knowing I will miss her dearly "you better go." She said flying away I could see the faint orange glow get closer to her.

_(Astrid's POV)_

"Where's' that boy and more importantly where's that dragon?" mildew asked angrily to me Stormfly came up to me and covered me as it started to rain "I don't know Mildew but you got your wish Hiccups gone." I had to choke back a sob seeing my mother and father just behind Mildew.

"Bah! They're still here find the dragon!" he shouted and turned around marching away I turned back to the way Hiccup had left I started to sob quietly and walk to the chief's house looking behind I saw groups of Vikings running around looking for the Night Fury entering the chiefs house Stoick came up to me "so have you hid Toothless? And where's Hiccup?" he asked looking around he then looked at my face and said quietly "he's gone isn't he?" I nodded and started to cry as Gobber came up to me "where's the young lad?" looking between us he then sighed and said "he has gone. That stupid lad." Quietly walking back to the centre of the village with us Stoick then caught Mildew and his group and said "there's no use still searching they've gone. Astrid was the last to see him and he's gone. Well done Mildew." The village was in quiet shock they had pushed Hiccup to the edge and now he was gone we all went our separate ways I ran into my house and ran up to my room falling on my bed I cried myself to sleep.

_(Hiccup's POV)_

Flying through the storm was harder than I first thought we're nearly there bud." Suddenly a bolt of lightning got Toothlesses tail instantly the fabric caught fire we fell back down to earth coming through the clouds I saw the village in question gliding we came into land smashing through some trees we heard people shouting and we could see the faint orange glow of torches "Hiccup can't you land properly?" looking up I saw the chief of Flame Rider Island a man around the size of his own father Hiccup got up and said "Well Sven lightning got Toothlesses tail and we couldn't and properly." I said scratching the back of my neck suddenly Johann ran up to me "hello Johann how are you?"

"Tired, you woke me up, I need my beauty sleep you know." he laughed we walked back into the village "what happened? Johann asked so I told them my story "they should have listen to you." Johann said

"They're Vikings, they're stubborn, ignorant and won't listen to me." I replied "I guess I will have to start a new life then."

_(A.N. I know I said I would update every Thursday and Friday but last week I couldn't get to a computer to upload the next chapters so they will be added this week. Sorry!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Five months later)(Berk)(Astrid's POV)_

The rain was at its lightest today which was lucky for us because we hadn't been able to get out much to do dragon training with help from Hiccup's letter which I had secretly been given by trader Johann every time he came they helped with being head of the Berk dragon training group or as my young sister calls it's _the school of dragons and dragon things. _I still miss Hiccup a lot and there was still lightning even after Hiccup left, I looked outside and saw Fishlegs running to the training arena getting my cloak from the nail on the wall I hurried up to him "hey 'legs wait up!" I shouted he stopped and turned to me "As-Astrid…Hiccup…here…hurry…arena" he breathed heavily like he was running a mile which he was. "Whoa Fishlegs slow down and talk again." I said steadying him as he swayed "Hiccup is back he's found out what has made Thor angry. He's here at the arena are you coming?" he said as he wobbled off towards the arena I quickly followed him I could clearly see the arena from where I was. Quickly I hurried up to the arena and saw…no one! "'legs are you absolutely sure he was here?" I asked looking around turning to Fishlegs who was talking to Stoick and Snoutlout "well where is he? Where's Hiccup?" Snoutlout shouted looking around as if he was addressing an audience "well I'm right here." Said a voice that made me jump and squeal like a little girl turning around I saw hiccup on his back cackling his head off, I glared daggers at him but couldn't help but laugh with him walking over I asked "where's Toothless?"

suddenly the midnight dragon fell onto his back which made Hiccup laugh harder clutching his stomach looking back at the dragon I saw him snort at Hiccup and run up to me looking at me expectantly I asked "what?" I was suddenly covered in dragon slobber "aw Toothless that's not funny!" giving my hand to Hiccup I saw him look into my eyes and he whispered so only I could hear

"I've missed you a lot every night I-"but he was cut off as he was tackled by Fishlegs which made me laugh so hard my stomach hurt Stoick came up to me and asked "you all right lass?" I nodded and smiled at him and said "he's back. Thank the gods he's back." The chief just nodded to me and said;

"I'll let you two catch up I know how much you've missed him. Snoutlout, Fishlegs lets go we need to leave these two alone." They reluctantly left him alone with me turning back I saw him walk up to me and say "what I was saying was every night I thought about you and I'm so sorry for leaving you here if I could of took you with me. I love you Astrid. I love you so, so much." He then kissed me and wiped away some of the dragon slobber of my face and chuckled "I see the academy is still standing so I take it you were in charge?" I just nodded dumbly "I've also found out what causes all the lightning with some help from Johann only problem is we found out the hard way he now owns three dragons by the way and you will never believe me, a Night Fury whom he has called midnight, and Skrill called Thunder and a Nadder who you might remember called Spike they are all living happily on their island but we were attacked and now Alvin knows how to use lightning against us he captured a Skrill and well used it against us knocked me out cold and hurt Johann back but he's alright now anything else?" he asked looking around then noting a writing in the wall

_Hiccup and Astrid Forever_

"Who wrote this?" he asked me and I blushed knowing it was me, he then smirked and said "don't worry I won't go too far next time." He grinned and came up to me and drew me into a hug

"Aw don't get soppy in front of me now!" the familiar voice of Gobber said Hiccup turned to his former mentor and said "well she likes being hugged." Smirking at me

"Hey! I told you in confidence! Gimpy!" I said revealing that he had a gimp which he was able to hide for so long, so well

"So Astrid likes hugging and Hiccup has a gimp. The village needs to know both of these!" he cackled and hobbled off as fast as he could


End file.
